Histoire de vacances
by So666
Summary: La neige, le froid, le sapin de Noël et ses nombreuses décorations. C'est ce qu'il ce passe généralement à la fin du mois de décembre, sauf ici.
1. Prologue

Soyez tous les bienvenu sur cette page !!!

Je vous présente ma première fiction sur la saga, mondialement connue: Twilight !!!

Bonne lecture

(J'aime toujours avoir les impressions sur mes chapitres ^^ et je ne fais pas exception sur celle-ci. J'attends donc vos nombreux commentaires).

Bisous à tous

Prologue

La neige, le froid, le sapin de Noël et ses nombreuses décorations. C'est ce qu'il ce passe généralement à la fin du mois de décembre, sauf ici. Nous avons bien sûr le sapin et les illuminations mais sans les inconvénients de l'hiver, ici, c'est Noël, sous 40° de soleil !!! Il y a bien un endroit où tout ces ingrédients sont réunis pour mon plus grand malheur, et c'est là-bas que je dois me rendre dans quelques jours pour les vacances de Noël.


	2. Chapitre 1

Phil a un match important pendant les vacances de Noël et ma mère désire l'accompagner !!! Nous vivons aux Etats-Unis et le tournois a lieu en Europe, je ne peux donc pas les accompagner. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma mère de vivre la passion de son mari, c'est pourquoi, je vais passer les vacances chez mon père, dans une petite bourgade appelée Forks. Je vis à Phoenix la capitale de l'Arizona sous un soleil de plomb et durant toute l'année. Là-bas, les gens sont sensés être bronzé, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas: je ferais sûrement moins tache dans le décor de Forks comme ça ! La dernière fois que je suis allée chez mon père Charlie pour Noël, j'avais 4 ans autant vous dire que j'en ai très peux de souvenirs. La seule chose d'on je suis certaine c 'est que Forks est situé dans l'État de Washington, à plus de 2 545 km d'ici, que le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver est l'avion et qu'elle compte en tout et pour tout 3 120 habitants: pas un de plus et pas un de moins !

- **Je m'en veux chérie de te laisser partir comme ça, de te chasser d'ici, en quelque sorte...**  
Ma mère, Renée, adorable mais tellement exubérante.  
- **Arrête maman! C'est pas la mort et puis, le "grand" air me fera sûrement du bien... **que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? Elle semblait si heureuse de pouvoir accompagner mon beau-père, qu'à côté de cela, je semblais mieux disposée à vivre mon futur calvaire.  
- **Ce n'est que pour 2 semaines tout au plus, je penses réussir à supporter le froid et l'inactivité de Forks.** Enfin je l'espère...  
- **Je sais mais quand même, je t'appelerai tout les jours et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu rentres à la maison.**  
- **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ce passera bien.**  
- **En voiture les filles !!! L'avion n'attend pas !**  
C'est avec réticence et nostalgie que je montais dans la voiture et regardais la maison s'éloigner, comme çi c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais !

Vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ?  
Cours, je sais, mais cela n'est qu'une mise en bouche, les suivants seront plus longs !!!  
Et maintenant, tous à vos claviers et à vos nombreux messages ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Dans un premier tant, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui sont passées par cette histoire et également, celles qui mon bien gentiment laisser un petit mot suite à leur venue. J'espère de tout cœur, pouvoir continuer de lires d'autres messages de votre part à tous.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de nouveau chapitre !

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt

S0666

Mon avion venait à peine d'atterrir que déjà je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer chez moi à Phœnix. Rien que de voir le ciel nuageux qui annonçait clairement que la neige n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition et en grosse quantité, me gelait de la tête au pied. Charlie devait venir me chercher, il devait m'attendre à la sortie, enfin normalement. Je m'engageais donc dans le couloir qui me mènerait dans le hall de l'aéroport pour que je puisse récupérer mes bagages, trouver Charlie et supporter encore 1h00 de route avant d'arriver à étions dans la voiture de service de mon père: il est le chef de la police de Forks et à ce juste titre, il est très respecté comme agent mais également comme habitant de la ville. Je regardais défiler le paysage à travers la vitre, espérant faire passer le temps plus vite... vert, vert et encore vert, voilà la couleur du paysage de Forks. Et comme cette couleur n'était déjà assez présente, on y ajoute maintenant le blanc, avec les premiers flacons qui commencent à tomber: certains diront que c'est la magie de Noël et puis d'autres, comme moi, qui ne voyant pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de froid et des bonnes grosses glissades sur des plaques de verglas !!!**- Forks n'a pas tellement changé depuis toutes ces années- Hum ?** Je détournais la tête du paysage Ô combien intéressent, pour regarder mon père **C'est toujours aussi... vert !!!**Nous venions de franchir le panneau de l'entrée de la ville, quand mon père émit un subjection très "importante" mais qui pour moi, semblait ridicule et était simplement destiné à briser la "glace" qui s'était formé dans l'habitacle, entre lui et moi.**- Il faudrait penser à changer les indications du panneau, le nombres d'habitants, n'est plus tout à fait le même...- Certaines personnes ont dû comprendre qu'il existait d'autres endroits moins isolés et plus vivant que Forks- Pas du tout, au contraire, une famille de 7 membres est revue ici, après plusieurs années passées au Canada !**Je rêve !!! Des gens viennent habiter à Forks ??? Ou plutôt, REVIENNENT ?!?! Comment aimer pareil ville ? Il n'y a rien ici: c'est vert, humide, froid, loin de tout...**- Nous sommes arrivés Bella ! Bienvenue chez toi pour les prochaines semaines !!!**Génial !!! Alors si je comprends bien, c'est maintenant que mon calvaire commence.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie ce soir parce que manque de temps le week-end passé. En fait, je poste de coir, également pour une autre raison...

Pour la petite annectote, j'étais (il y a 2h00) devant mon poste de tv et je regardais le journal parlé. Autre que nos problèmes politiques d'on tout le monde parle -'... il y a la météo ! ET à la météo, on aime dire les prénoms à fêter le lendemain: a titre d'exemple... le 25 mai, c'est la Sainte-Sophie ! ( simple exemple de ma part, je vous assure) et là, Ô surprise... demain c'est la... Saint-Robert ! Alors je me suis dit, que ce serait bien de publier une petite suite. Je souhaite donc d'avance, une bonne fête à notre cher Rob (qui ce trouve actuellement au Canada pour reprendre quelques scènes d'Hésitation) ! Voilà, voilà.

J'attends vos commentaires, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Gros bisous à tous

S0666

p.s: 1000 excuses, je croyais avoir publier le chapitre et non -' (je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais aucuns commentaires) ! Bref, mauvaise manipulation de ma part, je ne change rien à mon commentaire du dessus, même si une partie de l'annonce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Encore une fois désolé !

* * *

Je me retrouvais en face de la maison qui m'avait accueillie il y a de cela plus de 12 ans. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changer, hors mis quelques coups de peintures à remettrent sur la façade, elle était restée la même: petite, blanche et je dois l'avouer, assez accueillante dans son genre. Forks non plus n'avait pas changé, la ville avait gardé son côté contrée perdue entourée de bois, d'une grande forêt qui s'enroulait au tour de toutes les habitations de la ville. Il fallait encore ajouter à cela, le fait que tout le monde se connaissait et que par conséquent, il était presque impossible d'avoir des secrets dans cette ville, il suffisait que par mal chance (en d'autres termes cela me concerne plus que probablement), quelqu'un tombe, et que même pas 30 minutes après, tout Forks était au courrant: C'est ce côté anti-vie privée qui ne me plaisait pas.

Je me décidais à franchir la porte d'entrée et à rejoindre mon père qui m'attendait dans le hall.

**- Hum, je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires dans ta chambre** je ne répondis pas et suivis mon père dans les escaliers  
**- Voilà, euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de refaire la déco, je t'ai acheté de nouveaux draps et je t'ai aussi fait une place dans les armoires de la salle de bain.**  
**- Merci**j'inspectais ma chambre et constatais qu'elle non plus, n'avais pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi petite et les mûrs étaient couverts de mes dessins que j'avais réalisés avec de la peinture ou encore avec des crayons de couleurs, tout était resté à l'identique.  
**-Je te laisse t'installer et défaire tes affaires, je dois aller faire une course en ville pour le repas de ce soir, je serai de retour dans 1h00.****  
****-Ok**  
**-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ****  
****-Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je ne reste ici que 2 semaines****  
****-Hum ! Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure**  
J'étais enfin seule, pour une heure. Avec Charlie, il est difficile de tenir un semblant de conversation quand celle-ci ne parle pas foot !

Je commençais à défère ma valise et mon sac et rangeais-le tout dans mon armoire. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et recouvrait déjà entièrement l'arbre qui se trouvait devant ma fenêtre.  
**-Pfff bonjour les vacances**  
Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire, ici, à Forks, pendant 15 jours ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à vous publier les chapitres, mais je suis certaine que vous pourrez comprendre que la fac et les examens, ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir et que cela met parfois beaucoup de temps à ce terminer ( dans mon cas, 1 mois), j'ai eu effectivement terminé hier !**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez !**

**Gros bisous à tous, à bientôt et bonne soirée**

**S0666**

* * *

Je venais de terminer de ranger toutes mes affaires et voyant que je n'avais rien de spécial à faire pour le moment, je me décidais à descendre afin de faire le tour de la maison, histoire de voir si rien n'avais réellement bougé.  
Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je me dirigeais vers le salon, il était toujours aussi petit, rien n'avait changé ni bougé de place: s'étais comme ci le temps c'était arrêté il y a de cela 12 ans. Des photos de moi, dans mon parc et mon berceau étaient posées sur la petite armoire à coté de la TV, elles étaient toujours à la même place avec une fine couche de poussières, signe que Charlie avait vraiment besoin d'une présence féminine avec lui. Mais celle qui m'attira particulièrement étai une photo de nous trois: Charlie, tenant Renée par la taille qui elle, me tenait dans ses bras, ils souriaient tous les deux et fixaient l'objectif d'un air heureux, je devais avoir 1 mois. Charlie n'avait pas oublié ma mère et je crois même qu'il en était toujours amoureux, en somme, ce qui lui manquait, c'est une famille et pour lui, le moi famille signifiait lui, moi et maman. Même si elle n'en parlait que très rarement, ma mère devait sûrement penser à certains moments, à Charlie. Elle le voyait à travers moi et elle devait replonger dans son passé, celui d'il y a 12 ans.  
Je continuais mon inspection des différentes pièces de la maison, me remémorant certains passages de mon enfance, ceux qui me revenaient en mémoire bien sûr et du plus loin que je me souvienne, ils étaient bons, même très bons.

En entrent dans la cuisine, je vis une enveloppe posée sur la table qui était adressée à _**Monsieur Charlie Swan et sa fille Isabella**_ Quoi ? **_et sa fille Isabella _**? Mais qui me connaissait ici ? Ou du moins... qui savait que j'étais revenue à Forks, même pour une courte durée ?  
Bizarre, il faudra que je demande à mon père

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrire et Charlie arrivait à la cuisine et des sacs pleins les mains  
-**Donne papa, je vais t'aider**, je venais à sa rencontre et lui pris 2 des 4 sacs qu'il portait  
-**Merci Bella, c'est que ce n'est pas léger et que même si je n'en donne pas l'air, je me fais vieux et mon dos avec**  
- **Hum oui, dis plutôt que tu n'as pas l'habitude de devoir faire les courses...** lui dis-je avec un petit sourire tout en me dirigeant vers le plan de travail  
-**Hum il reste encore des sacs à décharger, j'y vais** j'accueillis son esquive de réponse par un rire, mon père était doué pour changer de sujet quand il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions  
Mais je venais d'y penser, il avait bien dit des sacs ?  
- **Papa** je lui criais tout en me rapprochant de la porte d'entrée **tu as dit DES sacs ? mais combien au juste ?**  
- **Il y en a encore 5 ici** dit-il alors qu'il avait la tête dans le coffre de la voiture  
- **Mais enfin... je n'ai pas un appétit de grizzlis et puis... je ne reste que 15 jours...** malgré que j'étais restée dans l'entrée, je vis nettement les gestes de Charlie qui se stoppaient et relever légèrement la tête, avec un affaissement des épaules très visibles et une mine triste ? sur le visage, je devais l'avoir blessé avec mes dernières paroles  
Je m'approchais de lui afin de l'aider **Je suis désolée papa, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais... tu sais... enfin... **j'avais du mal à formuler ma phrase, je ne savais pas comment lui dire sans le blesser d'avantage **c'est juste que ma durée de séjour ici est... limitée** dis-je en tournant la tête vers l'horizon **et ce serait bête que toutes cette nourriture te reste sur les bras... surtout que tu préfères les pizza, hamburger et autres**  
-**Hum... allez vient, les courses ne vont pas ce décharger toutes seules et tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton pauvre père s'écroule sous le poids des sacs?** Il souriait un peu, c'était déjà mieux  
- **Ah au fait papa, il y a une lettre qui est adressée à nous deux, des personnes savent que je suis ici ?**  
- **Oui effectivement, c'est une invitation, ils ont dû entendre que tu étais revenue et comme c'est une fête de nouvel an, ils ce sont douté que tu serais encore ici **septique que j'étais en regardant mon père  
- **Et qui sont ces gens qui organisent cette fête ?**

* * *

Bonjour à tous, alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
Dites-moi ? Aurais-je couper au mauvais moment ?  
J'espère avoir quelques commentaires pour avoir vos avis que je lis toujours avec envie ^_^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ce retard, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à cette fiction !**

**Je poste un nouveau chapitre ce soir et j'aimerais d'ailleurs vous communiquer quelques petites choses par rapport à cette suite:**

**- J'aimerais avoir vos avis (de manière très sincère) sur cette histoire. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai vraiment très peu de commentaires et il est normal je pense, de me poser quelques questions à ce sujet.**

**- Je voulais également vous prévenir, que le prochain chapitre (est pour une fois) déjà écrit, je le publierai d'ici quelques jours et je tenais également à vous faire savoir que si je ne vois malheureusement pas de changement dans les commentaires, je considérerai donc, que cette fiction n'est pas la hauteur de vos attende ou qu'elle ne vous intéresse tout simplement pas et donc, ce sera le dernier chapitre avant de supprimer cette histoire !**

**Voilà, n'y voyez là aucunes formes de reproches, il n'en est rien je vous rassure, ce sera tout simplement à moi, à me remettre en question !**

**Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt**

**So666**

* * *

- **Zut j'ai oublié le beurre. Bon Bella, tu veux bien défaire les affaires pendant que je retourne au village chercher le beurre ? J'ai complètement oublier pfff**  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Charlie était déjà dans sa voiture et y mettait le contacte. Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'a faire ce qu'il m'a demandé et peut-être qu'après cela, j'aurai ENFIN la réponse à cette question d'invitation !

Mon père était revenu 1/4 d'heure plus tard en me disant que nous avions de la visite ce soir et que nous n'avions pas une minute à perdre pour préparer le repas et ranger un peu la maison. Inutile de dire que je n'avais bien entendu pas eu l'occasion de reposer ma question et que cette dernière demeurait toujours une véritable énigme.

Il était maintenant 23h30 quand les quelques collègues, leur épouse et enfants, que mon père avait invité pour le soir, décidaient de pendre congé de nous. La soirée avait été longue et ennuyeuse, entre les discutions des hommes sur leur travail au bureau, les questions cuisinent entre les femmes et les débats de garçons et filles entre les plus jeunes, je me sentais un peu de trop puisque je ne faisais pas partie de ce genre de vie. Certaines épouses me posaient de tant à autre quelques questions sur ma vie en Arizona, curieuse de connaître LA raison qui m'a fait venir ici. Elles pensaient sûrement ce mettre sous la dent, un potin bien croustillant à déballer le lendemain à leurs voisines, voilà certainement pourquoi certaines on semblées déçues quand j'évoquais la raison professionnelle de bon beau-père et non une histoire personnelle.

J'étais dans la salle de bain et je terminais de me changer, qu'en on frappa à la porte.  
-**Bella ? Je ne serai pas là de la journée demain, je dois partir régler une affaire dans la ville voisine, je rentrerai tard. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi d'aller faire un tour et de décorer le sapin**

Au mot SAPIN, j'ouvris la porte et m'adressa à mon père  
- **Le sapin ? Quel sapin ? Je n'en ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivée, je finissais même par me demander si tu fêtais Noël ?**  
- **Il est dans le jardin, je suis allé le chercher hier, il te suffira d'aller chercher le pied à sapin qui se trouve dans le garage, l'installer dans le salon et les décorations se trouvent au grenier. J'ai pensé que cela t'amuserai !**  
M'amuser n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, je dirais plutôt que c'est une façon de m'occuper, histoire de ne pas m'ennuyer trop rapidement.  
- **Euh papa, tu veux que JE monte le sapin ? Moi toute seule ? Miss catastrophe, ça risque d'être très très dangereux pour les meubles et autres choses posées dessus, sans oublier que je suis la plus grande maladroite et que je risque fortement de me prendre les pieds dans la guirlande électrique, m'étaler sur le sapin, provoquer un cour circuit et faire flamber la maison, si pas la ville !**  
- **Bella ! Arrête un peu s'il te plaît ! Tu feras attention où tu marches et réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire le moindre mouvement ! Bon aller, je vais dormir, je dois me lever tôt, bonne nuit chérie et bonne chance pour demain!**  
Tu parles... j'espère que le numéro des pompiers est à porté de main !  
- **PAPA !**  
- **Oui** ? Il se stoppa et ce tourna vers moi  
- **Qui sont les personnes qui ont envoyé l'invitation, tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit !**  
- **Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne les connais pas, ce sont les nouveaux, les Cullen !**

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires !**

**Merci d'avance**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Je le poste parce qu'il est fait, mais cette fiction n'aura pas de suite. Comme je l'ai annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je vais supprimer cette fiction.**

**Merci aux messages du début**

**So666**

* * *

- **Pfff**

J'étais là, plantée dans le jardin et mes yeux faisaient les allers-retours entre le sapin, qui trônait à mes pieds, et la porte du garage, quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne savais pas très bien comment procéder pour faire rentrer cette énorme et volumineuse chose, par la porte d'entrée, sans l'avoir dépouiller de la moitié de ses aiguilles et en lui arrachant, probablement, quelques branches au passage. Je tournais la tête vers les maisons du voisinage et contemplais les différentes décorations qui ornaient les façades, les portes, les fenêtres ou encore les buissons et arbres, qui se trouvaient dans les jardins. Certaines personnes finalisaient leur maison afin qu'elle soit, pour certains, la plus belle, la plus lumineuse, la plus tape à l'œil... Pour ma pare, je préférais ce qui était discret, simple mais joli et la décoration d'un sapin me suffisait amplement. J'étais habillée de façon très...enfin qui en disait long sur les travaux que je m'apprêtais à faire et qui, je dois en convenir, s'annonçaient périeux voir même très dangereux pour une fille comme moi.

Après avoir fait de la place dans le salon pour accueillir le sapin, je m'étais dirigée à l'extérieur, analysait la situation et me rendais au garage. Arrivée devant ce dernier, j'ouvris la porte qui grinça suite au manque d'huile, à l'humidité et à la vieillesse aussi. Le pot spécial sapin se trouvait sur une étagère en fer, rouillée avec le temps et qui contenait bon nombre d'objets en tout genre, du simple nain du jardin en passent par les accessoires de pêche, les bottes en caoutchouc, des pneus et bien d'autres choses encore.

Le pot était à présent en place, j'y avais ajouté quelques pierres que j'aie trouvées devant la maison, afin de stabiliser l'ensemble, de sorte à ce qu'il ne bascule pas quand le sapin serait là. J'y avais également déjà mis l'eau pour rendre le tout encore plus lourd et surtout, dans la normalité des choses, pour abreuver l'arbre et éviter ainsi, qu'il ne perde trop rapidement ses aiguilles.  
De retour à l'extérieur, je m'en allais retrouver mon futur grand défit de la journée. Les allers-retours entre la maison et le jardin se faisaient de plus en plus dure, il faisait très froid, la température avait chuté de plus de 10 degrés en seulement une nuit, la neige recouvrait maintenant tout Forks d'un manteau neigeux de quelques bons centimètres, de quoi permettre aux enfants de faire des batailles de boules de neige correctes et de commencer à ériger des bonhommes de neige. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans ce duvet blanc et mes pas y craquaient.

Si des gens étaient passé à ce moment là, ils se seraient foutu de moi. Je tirais ce fichu sapin derrière moi en allaitant pour quelqu'un qui vient de piquer un 100 mètres, je suais des gouttes comme des petits pois, je me débattais avec les branches qui se calaient un peu partout et je m'étais déjà étalée deux fois. Arrivée devant la porte, j'ouvris cette dernière et m'engageais dans le couloir avec la chose derrière moi. Bien entendu, cette énorme masse n'était pas décidée à me faciliter la tâche et bloquait dans la porte.

- **Tu vas avancer OUI** je m'énervais, j'avais chaud, j'étais fatiguée, les lèvres étaient gercées par le froid et me faisaient mal, je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigts...bref, c'était fantastique !

Après 5 minutes de bataille avec la porte ou le sapin, je ne sais pas très bien... le sapin arriva ENFIN dans le salon. Je m'apprêtais à le lever et le soulever, enfin du moins si j'en étais capables, pour la placer dans son pot, quand je constatais que l'armature qui servirait à maintenir le conifère en place dans son pot, était trop étroit pour le pied du sapin qui lui, était bien large.

- **Super ! Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Pfff comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dure ainsi, me voilà obliger de devoir retailler ou plutôt raboter le pied de cette chose !**

J'étais dans le garage et regardais tout autour de moi en espérant trouver un objet ou outil qui me permettrait de régler le problème. Mais pour cela, il me fallait quelque chose de résistant, simple à magner et surtout tranchant. Dans un coin du garage, je vis toutes sortes d'outils de jardin et là, ce trouvait LA chose que je cherchais, certes très dangereuse pour moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais réussire à en finir avec la déco. C'est donc avec cette machette que je retournais à la maison, bien décidée à régler son compter à ce monstre trop épineux.

Je venais d'entailler sérieuse le sapin, au passage, j'avais coupé quelques branches qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Cela faisait 2 min que je tentais de débloquer la machette qui était coincée entre une écorce bien résistante. Je tirais de toutes mes forces pour la dégager de là, mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas venir. Je commençais à m'énerver et à tirer dans tous les sens, quand, de rage, au lieu de tirer, je poussais sur l'outil qui se décrocha immédiatement et c'est là que je sentis une vive douleur à la main gauche et puis plus rien. Je n'osais pas regarder, je commençais à sentire un liquide chaud se répandre sur ma main et courir le long de mes doigts, l'odeur typique de fer, d'hémoglobine, du sang, commençait à venir titiller mon nez et je commençais à avoir des vertiges et je voyais arriver la chute de tension vertigineuse. J'avais ma main droite devant les yeux, j'avais peur d'ouvrire un oeil et de constater que ma main n'était plus attachée à mon corps. Avec grande précaution, j'écartais quelques doigts afin de juger de l'ampleur des dégâts:

- **Bon dieu Bella pfff tu te fais peur toute seule, fait attention !**

Ma main était toujours là, les cinq doigts également, par contre, je pouvais très nettement distinguer une belle entaille dans la paume mais à première vue, elle ne semblait pas profonde que ça. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal et que le sang était plus abondant que la gravité de la blessure. J'éloignais ma main meurtrie de ma vision et respira un bon coup pour retrouver mes esprits, je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain, je passais ma main sous l'eau froide en plissant le front sous la brûlure que provoquait ce contacte. Après avoir désinfecter et mis un bandage, je redescendis au salon, pour achever la décoration.

Le sapin était désormais en place, il trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon et n'attendait plus que c'est illuminations et autres apparats de fête. Charlie m'avait dit que les décos de Noël se trouvaient au grenier, c'est donc vers ce dernier que mes jambes m'entraînèrent. J'avais réussi à escalader l'échelle sans trop de problèmes et j'avais trouvé la lumière après quelques secondes de recherches sur les murs. Le grenier n'était pas grand et les caisses se trouvaient juste devant moi avec écrit en grand dessus NOEL: difficile de passer à côté. Je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question de savoir quelle couleur j'allais faire, un sapin tout blanc c'était très beau, mais avec quelques touches de couleurs en plus, cela réchauffait l'ambiance, je pris donc les deux caisses et les ouvris pour découvrir les différentes teintes de couleurs qui s'offraient à moi

- **Ah ! Et bien nous n'auront pas le choix, ce sera...rouge!**

Effectivement, les boîtes ne contenaient que de la décoration rouge, à croire que mon père ne connaissait pas d'autres couleurs !

Ellipse

Le sapin était enfin terminé ! J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver surtout quand le sapin à manqué de ce retrouver à terre et moi affalée dessus. En voulant placer la pique au sommet de celui-ci, le tabouret sur lequel j'étais montée s'est mis à tangué dangereusement, je n'ai eu que le tant de me rattraper à la tenture pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sapin. Ce dernier à légèrement bouger, mais avec ce que j'avais mis dans son pot, il ne pouvait pas aller très loin. J'étais maintenant vautrée sur le canapé, complètement fatiguée et encore un peu sonnée de mes péripéties avec la machette.

-**Bella ?**  
- **Au salon papa** mon père arriva et posa d'abord ses yeux sur le sapin et ensuite sur moi  
- **Tu as fait du bon travaille chérie, il est très réussi et la maison ainsi que la ville ne sont pas tombées en cendre**  
- **Peut-être pas Elles, par contre ma main...** fis-je en brandissant cette dernière en l'air  
- **Comment as-tu fait ton coup ?**  
- **J'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait de ce trancher la main avec une machette** dis-je ironiquement, Charlie me regarda du coin de l'œil  
- **La machette a dévié de sa trajectoire**  
- **Montre moi** je lui tandis ma main, il enleva le bandage et examina la blessure  
- **Bella, l'entaille est assez profonde, tu dois aller à l'hôpital, il va peut-être falloir te recoudre**  
- **Mais non, ne t'inquiète, ce n'est pas si grave, je vais remettre un pansement et tout ira bien** je détestais les hôpitaux, docteurs et tout ce qui allait avec  
- **Ne discute pas ! Va chercher ta veste, je t'emmène là-bas voir le Dr Cullen, c'est chez lui que nous allons au nouvel an, Carlisle est un médecin très compétant et très apprécié à Forks, il va réparer cela en peu de tant.**


End file.
